


圣牝

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Gaunter O'Dimm, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 7





	圣牝

农忙结束，炊烟袅袅升起，青年们在吆喝声中回到了自己妻子的身边，幼小的孩童跨越沟渠，跑到大街上踩出一堆泥巴脚印。

隐秘的村庄受到神明的庇护，延续着几百年惬意而舒适的生活。

纵横交错的石板路向远处蜿蜒，直至绿意盎然的山峦。在阴凉的山侧，栖息着一只庞大而乖顺的灵兽，他通体雪白、丰润柔美，正蜷缩在地上打着香甜的盹儿。

灵兽的诞生之日距今并不遥远。

村里的老妪曾回忆说，在她仍是懵懂孩童时见过极似天球交汇的景象，与书中所言别无二致——电闪雷鸣，地动山摇，暴风雪席卷而来，日食与月食诡谲地交替出现，往人间投下令人头晕目眩的刺眼光芒。当时的世间一片混乱，苍穹被雷电劈开，来自另一个时空的巨型生物从黢黑的深渊中挣扎而出。

仿佛旷世神迹般，来者丰润的身躯像黑夜中散发柔光的硕大而浑圆的珍珠，仍未站起，就已经胜过村里最高的山峦。

人们躲在家中，敬畏地看着远方未知的庞然大物在地上蠕动。世间流传着巨魔和生于霜雪的寒冰巨人的故事，但没有一个拥有他那样耸天入云的身躯，也没有他那般美丽的容貌和匀称的四肢。误闯人间的生灵抬起头，额角甚至撞到了参天古树的枝桠，在原本刻着绯红色印记的左脸上又加重了一道，雪白发丝如瀑布般倾泻，于空中晃荡出了波涛之姿。

他被树枝弄疼了。晶莹的泪水从他玻璃珠似的金眸中溢出，砸在房屋上碎裂开来，恍如久未降临的甘霖，往田间小路上洒满了密密麻麻的雨点。

那日村民们见到了毕生该供奉的神，没有人敢相信这个拥有人类躯体的巨大生灵会是他们的同类。他广阔而光滑的肌肤随着肢体曲线绵延开来，在日光照耀下闪着细腻的玉石色泽，母性的柔体与撼人心魄的美丽容颜共存，让人深信他是古书中的另世神祇，如圣山般至高无上的存在。

自他降临以来，百姓安居乐业，五谷丰收，人民再也不受饥饿与战乱叨扰。人们渐渐地开始接近神明，通过他剔透的巨大玻璃球似的金色眼睛看清了小小村庄的全貌。当他眼眸眨动，长长的眼睫毛因此震颤，却藏不住眼底饱含的迷茫与伤感——也许他在思念自己的家园，又或许是在哀叹人类的渺小，可顽皮的孩童从不惧怕这些，在他视线所及的地方无忧无虑地玩耍。

他不说话，不进食，成为了人们传颂的镇地神兽。他常常以慵懒身姿趴伏，如同一只安睡在窝里的毛发柔顺的白色母狼。只有村民们献上贡品时才会得到他好奇的眨眼，人类的蔬果对比他的体型显得格外滑稽，他喉头发出浅哼，让人不禁联想到温暖日子里远处回响的一阵春雷，当他低下头浅寐时，微卷的长发铺在地上，好似乳白色的河水流淌，却沾染不上一丝尘埃。

*

传说起风时，神明会爱上一介凡人。

柔香从神灵皮肤里渗出，混着农家苞米地里丰收的气味，缓缓窜入鼻腔。村里年轻的吟游诗人亚斯克尔远远望向神灵曲线起伏的美妙胴体，在心里默念着几句构思了半天的寒暄。神灵随之睁开了湿润的大眼睛，往年轻人的方向望去。

他们的对话直接传进了对方的心里。在亚斯克尔某日偶然发现了神灵特异的能力后，他们一直在以这种类似心灵感应的方式交流着。

“杰洛特，我想你了。”

亚斯克尔满意地看到远方的灵兽扭捏地动了动，大地随即微微震颤。

“你真美，就连你害羞的模样也如此可人——真想看看被你长发堪堪遮掩着的乳房——”

“亚斯克尔……”

“我和街坊们总会聊到你。每当我说我对你的感情是深深的迷恋，他们就笑话我不自量力，异想天开。你觉得呢？我配拥有你吗？”

名为杰洛特的灵兽十分寡言，没有回答年轻人的话，只是拢了拢牛奶般丝滑的长发，健美的双臂夹住了胸，脚趾微微蜷了起来。这是他感到不自在时的表现，但他只是稍微犹豫了一下，便伸出手向和自己对话的小人儿探去，他的手臂如桥梁般横跨了好几块农田，投下一片阴影，人们早已见怪不怪，照常农作着。

亚斯克尔熟练地爬上他的手掌，抓紧他的手指，以免在杰洛特收回手臂的时候掉到地上。只过了几秒，杰洛特就像抓着只布娃娃似的，将亚斯克尔放在了胸前，血气方刚的年轻人迫不及待想挤入那些厚重柔滑的白色发丝，虽然神灵可以直接把头发拨开，但他矜持得很，不愿意让小小的人类太容易看到自己丰满的乳房。

亚斯克尔被这些美丽的发丝阻挡了，它们摸上去就像一面水滑而厚重的帘帐，低头甚至可以嗅到一股浅淡的奶香，多半是沾了灵兽天赐的甜美奶水——亚斯克尔知道这些漫无边际的发丝背后就是杰洛特起伏的丰乳，却被吊着胃口，只得不断乞求神明的施舍。

过了好一会儿，杰洛特才别别扭扭地轻哼一声，用可爱的手指勾起一绺头发，展开了一道半人大的空隙，亚斯克尔连忙躬身钻了进去，整个人抱住了杰洛特突起的奶头。

被戳乳孔的时候，灵兽吓得差点惊叫，但他知道自己若是随便出声，定是会传遍整个小村落的。于是他咬着嘴唇，低头看到亚斯克尔小小的手正在挤入他的乳孔，像偷蜜的熊般，将沾满奶水的手放进嘴里津津有味地吃起来。

亚斯克尔吃着挚爱之人的母奶，感觉奇妙而荒唐，他对于杰洛特而言如同蝼蚁，而这个美妙绝伦的生灵却愿意用宝贵的乳汁滋养他，是否证明，他们之间确实存在着跨越了体格乃至物种的情愫？每当想到这，亚斯克尔都忍不住在那软弹的巨大乳头上用力舔咬，像一次性得到过多食粮的兴奋的野兽，他太爱杰洛特了，他不介意自己表现得疯颠，而灵兽又是极为敏感的生物，极小的痛感都能让他的脸颊迅速飞起浅红。

“你能感受到我的手在你的奶孔里吗，见鬼的，我从没想过可以把手插到这种地方……”

杰洛特愣住了，生理性的泪水一下子充满了眼眶，亚斯克尔见状，安抚地怀抱着灵兽肿起的嫩粉乳晕，在他又揉又挤的动作下，奶孔又颤抖地喷射出几道甜汁，亚斯克尔迫不及待地去接，却被过多的奶水呛到咳嗽，傻气的举动逗乐了杰洛特，忍不住伸出手指戳了下亚斯克尔的脑袋，轻轻抓着他放到一旁，微微侧过身，在心里对亚斯克尔说“回家吧”，之后便不再施舍他了。

年轻人呆在原地，痴痴地望着神灵性感的山峦丰臀，无意识地把手伸进裤裆，快速撸动起胯下高高勃起的鸡巴。

*

亚斯克尔深知自己在违拗天命。他爱的人有撼天动地之姿，倾世浪漫之美，而他只是一介肉体凡胎。

在他的哄骗下，巨大的生灵第一次离开村庄，来到了远郊密林。杰洛特雪白的胴体躺在毛茸茸的嫩绿草地上，如同冬天下了场厚厚的大雪。那是他第一次伸展娇躯，只因为亚斯克尔告诉他这里谁也不会来打扰。

万籁俱寂时，密林深处将响起隐约而纵情的欢唱。

也许是因为空气中弥漫着浓情蜜意，很快杰洛特便答应了年轻人更加过分的请求。他小心地爬起身，在渺小的人类面前蹲了下来，摆出了如厕少女般羞耻的姿势。迎着淡蓝色的月光，亚斯克尔仰起头，极尽膜拜地望着杰洛特的下体，他用目光将饱满山丘般拱起的阴唇间看了个仔仔细细，像中了蛊一般伸出手来，摸向头顶那道潮湿的嫩粉裂缝，沾了一手湿粘的淫水。对于亚斯克尔而言，这是道极度湿滑而色情的巨大沟壑，但对于杰洛特而言，它却小巧可爱，在吹拂而过的谷风中生涩地发抖。

“杰洛特，摸摸你自己。”

灵兽有点犹豫，但年轻人一直在内心里安慰他，他像得到指导的孩童般，将手向下探去，用食指和中指揉捏起了自己多肉的肥屄，发出了一阵浆汁翻搅的声音。

“杰洛特……太美了，你竟有着这样一个完美的女穴。”亚斯克尔着迷般叹息，双手继续抚摸上方大片粉色的阴唇。

“呜呜……”

灵兽极力压抑着自己的声音，却仍发出了悠远绵长，如同荒野洞穴里传来的母狼呻吟。他感觉自己能闻到密林里土壤湿润的气息，看到更远处盛开的淡紫色的花海，在倾泻的月光中融成了一幅画。这让他视野朦胧，搓揉自己嫩逼的动作越来越快，甚至情动地插入了两根手指，亚斯克尔看到了灵兽的美鲍在上空微微裂开，随即粘腻的声音此起彼伏地响起，大片淫汁从穴口边缘涌出并滴漏，硕大的液滴甚至打湿了他的衣服。

亚斯克尔赤裸裸的视线里饱含着极度的渴望，下身的鸡巴高高撑起了裤裆，叫嚣想要肏进什么肥美的穴中。

“你的穴太滑了，又是那么湿……我可以进去吗，我是说——我想体验被你生下来的感觉。”

他的话果不其然吓到了灵兽。

这怎么可能呢——杰洛特的动作停顿了下来，惊讶地睁大双眼。平时他一直小心翼翼地控制力道，就是怕伤到脆弱的人类，更别提让人进入自己最羞耻的地方了，亚斯克尔很可能会因此送命。

杰洛特劝说着，可亚斯克尔从没像今晚这样急不可耐过，他像疯子般乞求，甚至跪在地上亲吻灵兽淡粉色的美丽脚趾，他混乱的心声全部传进了灵兽的心里，杰洛特虽然深知这样的举动很可能要了亚斯克尔的命，但他在青年的怂恿下动摇了。

“杰洛特，我是认真的，我宁愿死在你的身体里，也不愿今晚什么都不做地离去。”

于是杰洛特妥协了。这或许是灵兽降临以来做过的最荒唐的事，待亚斯克尔除去所有的衣物后，杰洛特用手指托起了他，另一只手分开自己的两片阴唇，然后将这个小人儿慢慢地塞进自己肉乎乎的阴道里。刚进入阴道口，亚斯克尔便迫不及待地想往里爬，却因为阴道壁过于滑嫩而无从施力，杰洛特的食指助推了一把，将亚斯克尔挤进了更深更脆弱的地方，撞向了自己的敏感点，杰洛特忍不住发出了小声的哀叹。

那感觉十分奇妙，亚斯克尔可能还没他的一根指头大，但是却在自己的穴里动来动去，传来咕啾咕啾的水声。杰洛特既害羞又紧张，在心里催促亚斯克尔，希望他在空气耗尽前赶紧出来，可这胆大包天的人类完全不以为意，甚至开始用肢体刮蹭灵兽软乎乎的穴内粘膜。

“亚斯克尔……唔，别乱动啦，你没事吗。”

没有听到回话。

杰洛特开始慌了，他的指头在自己的嫩穴里摸索，想找到被自己塞入的人儿，却始终够不到体内乱颤的那个骚点，杰洛特泪眼朦胧，发出动情的吟哦，一股异常的分泌感却汹涌地袭来，双腿不自觉地打颤，嫩逼许是被亚斯克尔搅坏了，酸麻得很。

“唔嗯，快出来，亚斯克尔，我的穴好奇怪……呜呜……对不起……”

一股暖流涌出，灵兽在内心尖叫着，屄口喷溅出大量潮吹液，很快，亚斯克尔也混在那堆蜜汁中滑出了杰洛特的阴道口。

“亚斯克尔，亚斯克尔！”

杰洛特着急地用手指戳着地上的小人，亚斯克尔仿佛丧失了神志，面朝天躺着，两眼直勾勾地盯着灵兽。

过了半晌，亚斯克尔才喃喃地开口说话。

“……天呐，你也许不知道，我射在你里面了……”

他甚至因狂喜至极而语无伦次。

“你的甜水，你的嫩逼里的吸力，温暖的产道肥肉……我甚至看到了你紧闭的宫颈——你的体内孕育着天堂，天呐，可爱的子宫，像团巨大的柔软的粉色水母……”

杰洛特羞红了脸，可亚斯克尔还在不停地说，他晃悠悠地站了起来，全身湿透，布满了杰洛特潮吹的淫汁。在月光下，他的神情无比的痴狂与认真。而这样不起眼的易碎的人类，却在刚刚把一个庞然大物欺负到了高潮。

“为什么我能看得如此真切，我射了精，在你的阴道壁上……接着是产道的推挤，见鬼的你的美屄把我绞得快要窒息，我深知自己是个初生的婴儿，沾染着你的羊水从你的阴道口降生……可是我的老天，我分明夺了你的初夜……杰洛特，你是我的了，你是我的妻子，又是我的母亲。”

“是……是的……”

“亚斯克尔……是，我的丈夫……”

杰洛特像脱力般坐在地上，肥软的屄还在喷涌蜜汁，缓缓渗进了下面本就湿润的青草地。

*

“看样子你度过了一段美好的时光。”

镜子大师唤醒了杰洛特，他仍处在迷茫的状态。上一秒他还在和亚斯克尔倾诉爱语，而此刻他身处幽暗的地牢，当他挣扎时，发现身边的锁链、产床、吊灯，分明都是正常的大小。

“请恕我不解风情，但我该把夺走的记忆还给你了。”

镜子大师转过身来，身下怒涨的鸡巴青筋暴起，如同怪物阴茎的柱身布满了疙瘩。他掀开遮盖杰洛特下体的毛毯，无视了杰洛特的挣动，一把按住了他的孕肚，将鸡巴捅进了那热乎乎的销魂肥屄。

“在那个世界快乐吗？很遗憾我把你传送回来了，毕竟你怀孕了，在那样一个不起眼的被称作光明的星球里……哦不不，你怀上的当然不是那个人类的后代，你是我送给那个星球的妻子，你能理解我说的话吗？任何事物都能让你怀孕。”

杰洛特惊恐地挣扎起来，但劈开他嫩穴的巨根如同粗糙斑驳的烙铁，将他紧紧卡住，痛不欲生。

“现在，你的体内正孕育着光明，若我杀死它呢？亲爱的白狼，只有黑暗吞噬光明，才会催生前所未有的混沌。而混沌，将经由你的子宫诞下。”

恶魔扭曲的笑脸唤回了杰洛特记忆，他额前被刻下的图腾，他和镜子大师的赌局，他的惨败，他死前所窥探到的光怪陆离的世界，他为了存活而被迫答应的条件——

“杰洛特，我刚特·欧迪姆的妻子，将协助我诞下恶魔的婴孩，成为世道沦陷的元凶。”

end


End file.
